


There's a past

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers, agent of asgard - Fandom, aoa loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Asgard:**

 

He held his arm as he walked through the lonely streets. No one seemed to come to his aid, which in the long run, he didn't really blame them. Loki had long sense isolated himself from everyone and everything that he had ever loved, or at least thought that he loved. Could someone in his position actually feel true love? It was a question that would most likely never be answered. The people of Asgard, some that he had thought as friends had long since abandoned him and left him on his own, even know, his own Brother. It was an odd sort of pain, one that he felt under his ribs and he didn't know exactly how to feel about it. Remorse and regret had never before been emotions that the God had felt before. 

 

"All Mother." His words echoed in the empty hall. The blonde Queen sat lonely on her throne. "All Mother please. I beg of you that I can change if given the chance." He was holding his wounded arm. A wound that magic wouldn't heal. Her words were harsh toward him, something that he'd never before witnessed from this otherwise gentle woman. "All Mother, please." Loki's voice was strained and he was actually begging her not to do it. "You are banished, Loki Odinson." He lowered his head as he slowly started to disappear in front of her. Banished. How could she do this? "Banished and your magic bound until you learn the error of your ways." Loki fell. 

 

**Midgard:**

 

When he fell, he fell hard. Hard enough that his body bounced off the pavement of the alley that he had landed in. Every bone, muscle, fibre in his body arched now. Green hues pooled with tears that would never fall from his eyes. This hurt worse then finding out that his entire life was a lie. Okay, maybe not that bad. Groaning, the God rose slowly off the pavement. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head, noticing the small amount of blood that glisten from his fingertips. "Magic bound." He groaned again, only to fall back to the pavement with a winch at how hard he'd once again hit. "Bloody Asgardians." 

 

Snow started falling. Was it Winter? He didn't know. He knew it was cold. The longer he walked, the deeper it seemed to get and he didn't even know where he was going. Still holding his hurt arm, a battered and bruised Loki sat down on the steps in front of an apartment complex. Sighing, he didn't know what he was going to do nor did he know how far away he was to his own apartment. His mind going over everything that the All Mother said and he couldn't help but feel that this was his punishment. Lowering his head, he was going through everything that he might be able to do.


	2. Meeting again

  
Things had changed in the years since they'd all been a team, Billy Kaplan no longer found himself a constant member in that of the Avengers rather they are young or old. Billy had taken to studying, practicing his magic so perhaps maybe one day like his soul mother, he could be accepted and not hated by the Hero community....Okay so hate could be a strong word, but he was misunderstood. Though this was more than his powers, Billy had a mindset, not like many, while he tried he and perhaps many were right to say so he had no reason to suffer from depression he did. It had been a constant battle from years of bullying and mental abuse by himself more than others. Has for his relationship, it no longer existed, while he and Teddy had tried, even realized there was no possible way that Billy was behind the creation of Teddy they could not repair what once was. His brother had found his own way to other aspects of life which he suspected either involved their uncle or grandfather. Not much of the rest of the team was known to him other than odd updates he received here and there.  
  
 Billy held a job now, he had to pay for the apartment some how. It wasn't a very glamorous job, nothing like being a hero, but being a hero didn't pay not for a kid like him so he waited tables at a local cafe and in his free time stole away to the comic store across the street. Today he was off schedule and heading home late from work, the sky was desolate, a dark, empty abyss compared to the colors that normally filled the sky. A slender hand ran through his shaggy hair, mussing it more than it already was. Skinny dark jeans clung to his frame only hidden by a small, slightly stained apron he had forgot to remove.. not that removing it really mattered it was his. His mind seemed elsewhere has he approached his apartment and while normally he might have ignored the stranger sitting on his stoop[after all he didn't live in the greatest of New York] something about the dark hair and green drew his mind. Approaching chocolate optics looked down it took moments for the young wizard to understand why Billy felt the flash and coil of anger flash. Light traveling and cracking at the palms, but something stilled all the anger he felt for the Norse god..He looked broken.   
" **Loki.....?** "   
  
It was more a question than anything has he relaxed himself, Billy's emotions could be dangerous if left unchecked. When he gathered no answer, he leaned down."Come on, it might rain." Though his tone was gruff there was a softness only he ever seemed to hold, Billy should leave the god there he knew that, knew what Loki was..But he couldn't bring himself to hate him.  
  
Once upstairs Billy told the God of Mischief to make himself at home and he moved to his room..well what could be considered his room. He lived in a studio apartment by his own choice he liked the freedom and openness of it all. Changing his clothes a check to the phone, he paused should he text anyone about this?... No not yet they might not be has understanding, throwing the phone to the bed he moved with was in the living room and sat across from Loki. Billy said nothing, but his optics continuously drifted to the injured arm of the god. It needed to be looked at breaking the silence." You should let me look at that for you??"


	3. No choice really

 

There were a million things that were running through Loki's mind as he sat on those steps. 'Banishment.' Mother no. 'Magic bound.' He wanted to try but he refused. This was no time to weep and the throbbing in his arm seemed to get worse and more painful as the minutes ticked by. Loki hadn't even noticed that someone had walked up, his mind reeling over the events that happened, not being able to grasp at how surreal it all was.

 "Loki?"

His gaze finally broke from the side walk. Green hues travelling from the shoes, up the legs. Oh god. His eyes widened with mild panic as deep brown hues where met with his own but the panic was soon pushed aside. It didn't help that he caught the demiurge's crackling magic before something seemed to stop whatever Billy was planing to do to him. Surely after everything that happened, he wasn't going to take pity on him. He didn't deserve that. At least he didn't feel that he did. Loki remembered all too well what Billy's magic felt like and his fist. He didn't say a word.

"Come on, it might rain."

Honestly, he wasn't paying much attention to the weather. Loki rose with a groan from the steps, still cradling his wounded arm as he followed Kaplan up the stairs. He never rose his head but in those few short moments, he had been able to look at Billy. He'd grown since the last time Loki had laid eyes on him but honestly, that didn't surprise him. Tattoos and piercings. It was a rather nice look for the young Mage. He had paid attention to the gruff tone that Wiccan had taken with him. In all honesty, Loki didn't blame him. He had f***ed with his reality.

As the door to the apartment was opened, Loki was humbled by his surroundings. Billy had never been one for materialistic possessions and it was something that the God had always thought fondly about with him. Sitting on the couch, he couldn't help the way his shoulders slumped or how his head was lowered. He wasn't the same person that Billy knew. Loki was indeed broken. He hadn't even noticed when Billy had come back into the room.

"You should let me look at that for you?"

Loki crawled it protectively to his chest, holding the elbow with the other. His hand visibly shacking. "It... it will heal, Master Kaplan." He hated how shattered his voice sounded and he couldn't help the flinch nor the pain that flashed across his face. His head was throbbing from the wound but he didn't know if the bleeding had stopped or not. "Thank you... for the shelter but I won't be bothering you long." 


	4. Billy

   
  
Tick tock moments seemed to pass before Loki had said a word in fact, the only words that he seemed to say to Billy were meaningless with a false sense of bravado. Chocolate optics narrowed, but harshness was lost to him has he moved forward with ease. The gap between Billy and Loki closed quickly slender digits circling above an injured arm." You were mistaken to think it a question Loki." Billy felt the familiar crackle and the rise of his powers an electric buzz seemed to fill the space around him and moments later he spoke.   
  
" _IwannahealhisarmIwannahealhisarmIwannahealhisarm._ "   
  
His powers had grown though, they still sounded like something out of a self help book, not every power he had was like this. His flight, lightening, and levitation could all be done without speaking a single word. When it came to things like this he viewed it needed to put more effort into it, has the blue light died Billy could only hope it had worked. Chocolate optics seemed to return to their normal haze and he moved, distance put between himself and Loki. No perhaps he shouldn't be healing someone who had used him to achieve a new body, slightly ruined his love life....but than again Billy didn't blame the demigod for a thing.  
  
Moments ticked by before he realized the other part of Loki's argument and finally curiosity got the better of him." Why won't you be staying long?" The silence seemed to thicken in the air not so much because of Loki, but because Billy knew the question weighed heavily. He was asking Loki to be truthful, because out of everyone on Midgard has his kind called it Billy would be the most likely person to give someone like Loki a chance. Look at what he'd done for Wanda, the depths he would go to for someone he cared about... Even if the attempts were sometimes a misguided farce. Billy had a heart not like many he would trust the unworthy often and it had caused him pain in the past, but he could not hate Loki.   
  
Long exhale passes thin lips at the silence that continued to follow." You stopped me from killing myself..." Even if it was for Loki's own gain, this part he didn't say." I want to help if I can." Words of kindness for a demigod, not many would deem worthy, but Billy wasn't an asgardian or a hero jaded by the actions of Loki's past. He knew only this Loki, and down to it, all this Loki had been a friend, someone he cared for, and that was worth more to the demiurge than his own powers or a meaningless... Well maybe not meaningless it was after all a very dangerous game when it came to the reality warper's powers.. A brief shake of his head and a small sigh." If you won't answer at least let me know if your arm is okay, and take a moment to rest before disappearing again.." He made sure the last word held a bite to it, unsure if it was really one the demigod deserved.  
  
---  
  
 

 


	5. Are you okay?

Indeed. The air was thick, whether it was from the uncomfortable tension in the air or the fact that Loki was here, he couldn't tell; but it was the silence. Trying not to flinch when Billy moved closer to him, circling around his wounded arm.He knew that Kaplan wanted to help but Loki was like an injured animal in a cage and everyone was the enemy.

"You were mistaken to think it a question Loki."

The crackle of Wiccan's magic and feeling it filter through the air made the demigod flinch once more. He remembered what it felt like to be punched in the face and being knocked back into a wall by the same magic that was now going to heal him. He knew just by the familiar way that it felt in strength that his powers had grown over the years and he couldn't help but feel a false sense of pride. A small flashed memory to the time in Noh-Varr's ship when he was teaching the young Mage what he could in such short notice. 

"IwannahealhisarmIwannahealhisarmIwannahealhisarm."

Closing his eyes, listening to the chanting wizard, his arm already feeling less of the brick that it was. Loki couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed his lips when the throbbing went away. The sense of dread that he felt only heightened when Billy returned to his normal self and the distance closed back between them. Loki felt cold and an inner hatred for himself for all the wrong that he had caused this young man in front of him. The air went thick once more and all Loki felt like doing was curling into a ball and fading away. What was he know? Nothing. Or that's what he thought. 

The God listened while Billy spoke, still unable to find the silver tongue that was so usually quick to snap at anyone. The bite that his words held when he asked to at least speak before he disappeared and if his arm was okay. Kaplan always did have the kindest heart of anyone he knew. The fact that he was actually speaking to him about the wound was more than witness to that. "Um... yes. Indeed. Thank you. My arm is much better. It's the throbbing in my skull that seems to be giving me fits." He rose his hand behind his head, no blood this time but he couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips at the touch. 

"Why won't you be staying long?"

Another long pause as Loki attempted to rack his brain around Billy's first question. Why wouldn't he stay? Why would Kaplan care if he stayed? Was his apartment that was there by magic even still there? A heavy sigh as Loki hung his head, elbows resting on his knees and his slender arms dangling between his legs. "I have... had an apartment uptown that's to the All-Mother and her magic." His voice was still weak and broken, the entire time he spoke, Loki never once looked at Billy. Not knowing if it was because he felt ashamed of his predicament or the fact that he'd messed so badly with his life. 

"I don't wish to be more of a burden on you then I already have, Master Kaplan." Loki rose to move off the couch, unsteady on his feet due to the wound on his head as he reached for the arm of the couch. "I'm of no use to anyone in my present state and I do not wish for anyone to take pity on me." His tone held more bite to it than he wanted but he felt as if he was backed into a corner... by everyone. "All-Mother has bound me of my magic and I have been banished from Asgard. Who would even wish to associate themselves with the mess that I have become." But Loki couldn't stop the pain from feeding through those green hues of his. Couldn't stop the tears that pooled but would never fall. "A burden I will never be." And then his world went black, body falling to the floor as he passed out. 


End file.
